


Be my baby

by Cool_Cat686



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Cat686/pseuds/Cool_Cat686
Summary: I'll make you happy, baby, just wait and see.For every kiss you give me I'll give you three.Oh, since the day I saw you,I have been waiting for you.You know I will adore you 'til eternity.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Be my baby

**Author's Note:**

> Deacury makes me soft 🥺💖

,,What are you thinking about?"  
,,Hmm?" 

John opened his eyes again to meet warm brown ones looking at him. Freddie chuckled and stroked the younger man's cheek.  
,,You seem so lost in thoughts dear," the singer stated.

,,Oh, I just noticed how good your warmth feels," the bassist admitted and gave the older man a kiss on the cheek. A big grin spread across Freddie's face. He carefully climbed on top of John, to lay on him. The other giggled and wrapped his arms around the singers broad shoulders. 

,,Your laugh is so fucking adorable Deaky," Freddie said and kissed the younger man on the forehead.

It has been almost four weeks now, that they have been dating.  
Their connection and love growing from day to day. They were currently cuddling on Freddie's couch in his living room. Soft music playing in the background. 

Freddie remembered whenever John came over, his cats wouldn't leave him alone. Climbing on his lap, asking for pets.  
It made him so happy to see the bassist being affectionate to them. How he giggled, when they licked his hands.

,,Now you are the one who is lost in thoughts," John chuckled and cupped Freddie's cheeks, softly kissing his full lips, who melted into the kiss. 

,,Well now we are even," the singer laughed before he placed soft open mouth kisses on John's left and right cheek, before placing one on his lips. The bassist smiled brightly and hugged the man above him, eagerly kissing back. When they pulled away again and cuddled for a while, Freddie grew bored and decided to tickle the younger man. 

,,Noo! Freddie please hahahaha! Stop!" the younger man wheezed, helplessly trying to push the singer off, to protect himself from the sudden tickle attack. ,,Only if you promise to be mine," Freddie said, still lightly tickling the other. 

,,Ehehe! Hmm-wait what?" John squirmed and looked at Freddie with squished eyes. 'His eye wrinkles are so cuuuute' the singer thought. 

,,Be my baby. I want you to be mine. I love you John. So much that I sometimes forget everything around me when I look at you."

The sudden confession took John by surprise, but he smiled at the older man and kissed him once again. ,,I would like that. You mean everything to me Freddie and I love you too you know? I always have," he admitted blushing.

Freddie choked at that. ,,Are you trying to make me cry darling?"  
,,No, no I just-"

But the singer just chuckled and cut him off with another kiss.  
,,I'm joking love, I'm so happy."

The bassist sighed relieved and poked the singers cheek.  
,,So... are we like a thing now or?"

Freddie chuckled softly. ,,Of course darling boy." He leaned down again only to kiss a furry head. ,,Hey! What is this? You want some kisses too Delilah?"

The cat licked John's nose, softly purring. ,,Hello there Deli. When did you get up here?" The bassist chuckled.

,,Mmrreeow!"

The two men laughed and petted the cat. John could get used to this. Cuddling with Freddie and the cats on a sunday evening.  
Enjoying each others company.


End file.
